Something Like You
by Black Dragon62
Summary: Heero and Duo go to the movies with Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. Need I say more? 1x2, a little 3x4. Only rated PG 13 for slight language. -Complete-


Hi, ok, this is my first EVER Gundam Wing fic. I haven't read to many of them, but the ones that I have read are really good, and I decided, what the hell, might as well give it a shot. For all of the people reading my Yu Yu fics, that does NOT mean that I am giving up on our beloved couple Hiei and Kurama, just call it expanding my horizons...  
  
Don't own the characters, but I DO own the story, so just sit back and enjoy this non-profit thingy.  
  
Something Like You  
  
"I'm Bored." Complained Duo as he lounge about in the small room that was his dormitory. He looked over to the desk, where he saw Heero Yuy, again at that damn computer, typing away at something. 'He's been at that laptop for 3 hours now, what the hell is he doing?' Curious as to what his silent friend was doing; he trotted over to the desk and peered over his friend's shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
At the sound of his voice, the perfect soldier shut down the screen and shut the lid down firmly. "Nothing." Simple, straight forward, concise. He push his seat away from the desk, pushed his nosy companion out of the way and stretched.  
  
Duo watched with mild interest. 'Wonder how he looks like, stretching when he's naked?' He shook his head to clear it of the path his little hentai mind was treading. 'Where'd that come from?' His face flushed a bit. "Well, what are we gonna do? You wanna go see what Wu, Trowa and Quatre are doin?"  
  
"No." Heero spoke as he sat at the edge of his bed. He pulled his gun out of his spandex and began the rigorous task of cleaning it. Duo sat on his bed adjacent from Heero's, and watched as he cleaned his gun. After about 20 minutes of this tedious task...  
  
'Why am I sitting here? Staring at him? Watching him clean that stupid gun? It's not like he's never done it before, but why do I suddenly have an interest in it?' He found himself completely immersed in the vision before him. Heero, cleaning his gun in slow movements. Then his violet eyes fixed on the boys young face. From the very top of his brown hair, to the very tip of his chin, he took in every detail. The way his bangs cascaded over into his cobalt blue eyes, the delicate curve of his cheek, and the point of his Japanese nose; and finally, the sensuous curve of his lips. 'I wonder what it's like to kiss him. What the hell am I thinking? Duo Maxwell, gay? Not me! But... Why not me?'  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo snapped back to reality at the sound of that baritone voice. "Huh?"  
  
"You've been staring at me for the past 20 minutes, what are you looking at exactly?" Heero spoke, trying to keep the curious tone out of his voice.  
  
"Nothing. I was just, never mind." Duo changed the subject, knowing that he couldn't lie. "Are you done? Can we PLEASE do something?! I'm so bored, and not all of us can find something such as cleaning a gun interesting. PLEASE HEERO. I feel trapped in here, I wanna get out and do something, let's go get Wufei, Trowa and Quatre and go to the movies or something, we don't have school tomorrow, and we have no missions..." He put on his best puppy eyes, "PLEASE?"  
  
Heero sighed. 'Why does he look so cute when he makes that face? What the hell am I saying? Since when am I attracted to that baka? But lately I have been thinking about him lately...' He put those thoughts on hold, since he realized that said baka was waiting for an answer. "Fine."  
  
'Monosyllabic as ever, why am I not surprised. Sure is cute though.' "YES!" He yelled jumping up and scurrying to the door, "Last one down the hall pays!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
After falling on his face in the hall, Duo paid for Heero's ticket at the movie theater. The movie they had all agreed to see was "The Lord Of the Rings: The Return Of The King", it was playing at a movie theater that wasn't far from the school, and they all thought it was good to get out and get some fresh air.  
  
"Ok, the movie starts in a few minutes, does anyone want anything from the concession stand?" Asked the ever considerate Quatre.  
  
No's from Wufei, Heero, and Trowa. "I WANT CHOCOLATE" Was all that was heard from Duo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
In side the theater, the seating was as follows: Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Heero.  
  
'I wonder why Trowa and Quatre wanted to sit together? *Mental Shrug* Whatever.' Duo looked to his right and took a quick glance at Heero, 'This might not be so bad after all.' Suddenly, a shout was heard in the quiet movie theater.  
  
"HEERO-CHAN!" Was the only sound coming from the pink powder puff bounding it's way towards Heero. "Oh Heero! Where have you been?! I have missed you oh so much!"  
  
"Oh Gods, it's Relena. Somebody just shoot her now." Duo mumbled under his breath, 'Why does she always have to be all over Heero like that? It's disgusting. She has no right to have her paws all over my Heero. Wait a minute.' Duo stopped in mid thought and looked at the floor in a pensive state. 'Since when did I consider Heero Yuy to be *MINE*?' Before he could continue his thought, a pink heel dug into his foot. "Ouch! Watch where you're stepping IDIOT!"  
  
Snicker were heard from Wufei, Trowa and Heero, but a gasp came from the surprised Quatre. 'I never knew Duo despised Relena that much. I just thought he didn't like her, but now, this little out burst... If looks could kill, Relena would be a smoldering pile of ashes.' Thought Quatre.  
  
"Oops." Giggled Relena somewhere in Duo's direction. "Oh Heero, I thought you didn't go to the movies! If I had known you wanted to go to a movie, I would have let you come with me, my dad lets me and my friends come in free." She all but purred. She sat poignantly on his lap.  
  
The vein in Heero's forehead was about to explode, when he stood up. And sent Relena hurdling towards the floor. "Don't ever touch me. Don't talk to me. And if you ever call me Heero-chan again, you won't live to see the morning." Heero spoke in his "Perfect Soldier" tone, which of course meant, he would carry out his threat, should the opportunity ever arise.  
  
Relena got up and was about to reiterate, but saw the look on Heero's face, and decided not to press the matter, so she and her entourage of followers left to sit somewhere else in the theater.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
From then on, nothing much happened. 'Wow, the special effects in this movie kick-ass.' Duo thought, then he looked to his left to see how his friends were holding up. Wufei was drooling over the battles, and Trowa and Quatre were watching the moving calmly, then he looked down. 'What? Trowa and Quatre... Holding hands? Eh, who knew?' Then he looked to his right, and saw that Heero looked like he was enjoying himself as well. 'He looks so cute.' As if hearing his thoughts, Heero looked at Duo then. Eyes full of curiosity and something else. 'He's never looked at me like that before...'  
  
Heero tilted his head to one side, and allowed himself a smile. 'This should throw him off.' And it did, the American pilot's eyes widened to an impossible size, and his jaw opened a little in surprise. They both looked down at their hands.  
  
Heero had his hand on the armrest, and Duo took the opportunity, 'Ah, what the hell' and put his hand in the Japanese boy's. They interlaced their fingers, and it surprised both of them that neither pulled away. 'This seems so-'  
  
'Familiar' thought Heero. As if they were fated to be together. Their hands fit together so perfectly, why not give it a shot?  
  
They remained that way for the rest of the movie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
After the movie, Quatre was crying, Wufei was dissappointed, and Trowa didn't show what he felt. They all looked in surprise at Heero and Duo, who were still holding hands.  
  
"Yuy, what's all this?" Asked Wufei, suddenly forgetting the movie's end, and now more interested in his friend's now compromising position.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go." Spoke Heero, beginning to walk the way back to school, with Duo in tow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
After 'good nights' were said, each retreated to their own respective rooms. Wufei in his, Trowa and Quatre in theirs, and Duo and Heero in their own.  
  
Duo shut the door behind him, "So, now what-" Duo was cut off abruptly with a kiss from Heero. "Nice." Duo spoke with a dreamy smile.  
  
"I thought so." Said Heero, still holding the American's face in between his hands. "Believe it or not, I've waited so long for something like you, to happen to me." He took a step towards his bed, and turned off the light.  
  
~Owari  
  
So... What'd ya think?!!! Did you like it? I'm new to this kind a thing, so be nice. Please Review!! So I can begin on another one! By The Way: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all the Fanfic readers. 


End file.
